Everyday Life with an Oni
by Nimrod-The-Great
Summary: Marcus Williamson was just an indie game developer who had finally made a hit game. When his friend drags him into joining the cultural exchange program. He winds up taking care of an Oni who could both crush him on accident and drink him under the table. Well this can only end well.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hello all you there, this is my first measly attempt at writing a story. All review are welcomed and any tips that can be given to me to help me improve would be greatly appreciated. Well enough stalling here is "Everyday life with a Oni"**

Chapter 1-Introduction.

"Ugh." Marcus groaned as he woke up, moving his arms to push himself up until he found them unable to move. In fact he could hardly move anything at all. He started to struggle only for that to produce zero results. When a snore snapped him out of his struggle, and he remembered how he got himself stuck under a large snoring mound.

One month earlier…

"Marcus!"

"Huh?" Marcus was snapped back to reality by the sound of a familiar voice. Looking up he sees his two friends looking at him with smug expressions.

"Look at him, Mr. Makes a hit game and is set for life, doesn't think he think he has to pay attention to us commoners anymore." His friend Everett joked at him with a mock expression of hurt. While Matilda the one who snapped him back to reality was laughing at his situation.

"Oh sure laugh at the guy who worked himself to the bone to make a game, that just happened to become a hit. At least people would pay to see me." His friends stopped laughing and just smiled at him, both seeing what their jeering was doing to him. Only for them to burst out laughing again seconds later at his attempt at seeming important, making him just place his head into his arms. "You two are the only people I know who would make fun of someone for becoming famous."

"Oh don't be like that we still think you're a pretty cool guy, even if you can't bravo your way out of a paper bag." Matilda said putting a hand on his shoulder. Everett still chuckling joined her, placing his arm around Marcus' shoulders.

"Yeah, think about the stroke of luck. Here we are in the regular world living our lives normally, and you go and make an RPG where your objective is not to kill the monsters you come across instead you befriend them and join their side in in an adventure. Your situation, you make a game and it is doing well making you money, nothing major but enough to get by, and suddenly Monster people are revealed to be real by the government and your game goes from having a small following to being the most bought game of the year as interest in monsters rise through the roof." Marcus pointed out while he just chuckled at his friend's antics. It was true though, his game was not completely revolutionary with the idea of befriending monsters instead of killing them. But there was something that drew people to his characters. He would joke that his game was more an interactive story not quite a game. Nevertheless he had a small, dedicated, growing following around his game. It only shot up majorly in popularity when the Linimal races were revealed to the world.

He then remembered that Matilda had joined the Interspecies exchange program. "Hey, Matilda how is the Homestay project treating you? It was kind of unexpected of you to call us out at such a short notice without bringing Mami, what? You just left your homestay at home all alone?"

"Nah, Mami had to have a meeting with the exchange coordinator today and I was asked to be out while they did it for some privacy reason. Hence why I called you two schmucks out for coffee. It's not like you two had any other plans on a Saturday morning, I mean, an indie game developer still coming down from selling a hit game and a deadbeat author going through university? Not like you two have much better plans." She said reclining back in her chair. Everett was barely able to keep a straight face after her insult and turned to Marcus.

"I remember when we were the deadbeat author AND a deadbeat indie game maker. Now the duo just a Uno." He then just broke out laughing at his ridiculous observation as his demeanor brought a smile to Marcus' face who started to chuckle, while Matilda just shook her head. She then looked up at the two of them and waited for their laughter to die down.

"By the way, have you two given any thought to joining in the program? I can vouch for it that while it may be awkward at times and hard work to learn a new culture. It is still a very fulfilling experience." She looked between the two of them, waiting for their response. Everett just shrugged.

"Sorry I can't I'm too busy with school and my novel to take care of another person, heck I can barely take care of myself." Then he and Matilda turned to Marcus to see his answer.

He stammered for a second. "I…I…I don't know I mean I thought about it but I have been so busy with my game and..." Matilda Just smiled at him.

"Well then what are we waiting for! Your game is finished and you have some money coming in. Come on I'm sure the coordinator would be finished by the time we get to my house and you can talk to her about signing up." She then grabbed his arm and started pulling him away, throwing some cash on the table. "Everett cover any difference when the check comes!" She called back to Everett who just gave her a thumbs up while shaking his head at his friend's antics.

Marcus struggle to stay standing as he was being dragged down the sidewalk by his over-enthusiastic friend. Matilda's house was only a twenty five minute walk away from the café. Though it was hard to tell where they were exactly as he was being dragged backwards much to the bemusement of passerby's. Finally he was able to get his footing and walk beside Matilda instead of on the ground behind her. As she joyfully talked about some of the misadventures she and her homestay had gotten into mostly involving shopping mishaps. Marcus wasn't really listening to her rambling, and instead he decided to take in the sights on this beautiful fall day. He breathed in the cool breeze and zoned out to be in his thoughts. He thought of his game and how well it was doing, but more importantly how was he going to follow it up. While he thought of story and characters ideas, he was literally shaken out of his daydream by Matilda. "I swear the minute you lose interest you're gone like the wind." She scolded him with a smirk, Marcus could just sheepishly shrug as he had no way to respond to that bit of truth. "Anyway we're here." With that she started walking up the stairs to her humble home in suburbia, Marcus just looked around wondering if he could escape without incurring his friends wrath, then sighed knowing he couldn't escape and followed her up the stairs. When he entered the doorway he saw Matilda standing there with her arms folded, there he was met by two women. One who he had never met before in a suit, and a more familiar face covered in bandages wearing a miniskirt and a sweater.

The woman in the suit looked at him and smiled, "So you're the friend that Matilda here was talking about being interested in joining the International culture exchange? The name's Agent Brown and you would be?" She said putting her hand out to him.

"Yeah I guess that would be me, my name is Marcus Williamson." Agent Brown's eyes seemed to grow as large a dinner plates behind her sunglasses.

"Wait you mean THE Marcus Williamson? Creator of "The Gem of Tiamet" that new game that came straight out of left field and brought Linimals to the light before we did?" She demanded while grabbing his hand and proceeding to shake it furiously.

"Y..yes?" He said, unsure of how to handle this type of attention.

"Wow can't say I ever thought I would get to meet you. A lot of people in the Cultural Exchange Bill hold quite a bit of respect for your game. I mean, here you are showing the world that people that have been stereotypically known as "just monsters" throughout history, can not only be reasoned with but are individuals with hopes and dreams and you befriend them instead of fighting them. Oh man, this is great, think about it. Getting you involved with the program would be great publicity for the program. There was some talk if we could get you to allow us to give you a seal of approval for your game and a deal where we could help with the localisation process to bring this game across the world. I'm getting ahead of myself, come on we have a lot to talk about ." Marcus gave a measly greating to Mami as was dragged pass by Agent Brown into the Kitchen where they would talk about the details of entering the host program as well as laying out some of the groundwork for a collaborative effort. Mami just looked at her host who was grinning wildly at what had transpired.

"You seem pleased about this?" She stated emotionlessly to her host. "You planned on this happening all along, didn't you?"

"What?! No… well maybe but this will be good for him. He always locks himself away and never meets new people. And since when did you become the judge of my schemes?" Matilda replied while putting her hands on her hips. Mami just smirked seeing how she could get a rise out of her host. She knew her host would get her back later, probably by taking her for "exercise" out of the warmth of the house into the blasted cold she hated so much. But deciding to let the sleeping bear lie, she walked to the t.v room with Matilda following behind her. The two would start talking about their day while Marcus was talking with Agent Brown in the Kitchen about the details of joining the Homestay program.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait in-between updates, University required most of my spare time and attention. I will say this clearly and honestly now; this story will likely not be getting a scheduled upload rate. My life is just a little too hectic for me to dedicate set times to write. Now that being said I will try to update more frequently than I have been, but I make no promises. Again reviews are welcomed and any pointers to my writing would be appreciated. Now without further delay chapter two of Everyday Life with an Oni.**

It had been a week since the meeting with Agent Brown had gone down and Marcus was already feeling the change in his life and the exchange student wasn't even at his home yet. First off, the day after he talked with Agent Brown in Matilda's kitchen he was woken up by the enthusiastic Agent at his door who rushed him out of the house to go to a meeting with some of the higher ups with Interspecies exchange about the localization of his game. He was content with the outcome of the deal, he got to keep the creative rights to his game and gets 20 percent for all international sales of his game. This worked fine for him in the long run. He was already doing well enough with his game's sale beforehand so more money would probably just end up in the bank, and he would still able to make sequels to the gem of Tiamet unhindered in what he wanted to do with it. Only two days after the meeting he received an email saying that the game was already released overseas, when he asked Agent Brown about how they did it so quickly she just smiled at him saying they had been planning to do this deal for a while. Secondly within the first couple days he had been visited by a construction crew who were given orders to modify his home for the upcoming guest, he thought this meant he would have to go somewhere else while they worked but by the time he had come down from his room with a packed suitcase he was welcomed by an almost new home. It had remained much the same in the general appearance, just everything was larger. The ceilings and door-frames were raised by about half meter and the whole house seemed to just be larger in size. The construction crew all gone except for one man who needed him to sign some legal forms. Marcus was starting to think there was something unnatural about his new associates and their abilities to seemingly finish jobs that normally would take officials weeks to accomplish almost instantly.

Though after many attempts to try and rationalize how they did it, he just shrugged it off, deciding to not question how they go about things if it means that he would be ready for his homestay and more importantly that more people will be able to get their hands on his game. It had become one of his favorite past times to go onto his website to see the user reviews and comments on his game. Every day he would read more comments about how the game had opened someone's eyes to linimals and how it inspired people to join as host, or on the flip-side reading comments from linimals themselves writing on how they loved to play a game where their species were not the generic enemies the hero would be fighting through to save the world. Marcus truly felt as though he had done a good dead for the changing world with his game and the comments he received only made him more aware of that fact. The smile on his face would remain until he always came across a particular type of comment. Not the trolls (the internet kind, not the species) who he just decided best to ignore, no the ones that made him stop where the ones that asked him, what was next? He understood why they asked him, they had enjoyed his game and naturally they only wanted more of what they loved. Yet that didn't make him feel any less worried. Marcus had never planned on making a sequel. Hell, he was sure that his game was going to just fall off to the wayside like all his other creations only gathering small followings, never had he ever hoped in his wildest dreams that he would get to be this popular. So now his routine became, to wake up, sit at his computer, and stare at a word document for the next three hours trying to make the story to a sequel.

This was where he was on a Friday morning, his coffee had already cooled down to just being lukewarm and mostly untouched since he brewed it when he woke up. The blinking of the courser on the screen taunting him with each blink. He had gotten some ideas, but every time he would get a couple of lines hit a roadblock and just wouldn't work right so they would just be deleted bringing him back to a blank clean word page. Sighing He leaned back into his kitchen chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose in an attempt to unsuccessfully stimulate an idea out of the whirlwind in his head. He was about to attempt another go at it again for another hour when the doorbell rang. Pulling himself out of his chair he went to the door. Opening it only to be greeted by the wide smile of Agent Brown.

"Morning Mr. Williamson, did I wake you up?" She asked with a smirk. Marcus was confused for a second wondering what she meant by that considering he had been up since seven and it was around lunch time now if the clock on the wall was telling the truth. Until he looked down and noticed he was still wearing his pajamas, normally this wouldn't bother him but he was wearing a pair of heart print pajama pants Everett had gotten him last year for Christmas as a joke gift. He never intended to wear them but he had fallen behind on his laundry so he threw caution to the wind last night. Marcus could feel the heat rising in face in embarrassment at the situation he was found in, as caution came back at him, hitting him in the face and bringing along it's new friend humiliation with it. "Nice pj's by the way they really bring out the color of your eyes." Brown snickered barely keeping her composer. "Anyway I'm here with your homestay." She then turned around to the van she that was parked in his driveway and shouted "It's alright you can come out now he won't bite!" Marcus stammered wanting to be given a minute to get out of his pajamas first, until he saw his homestay. He had given quite a bit of thought of what type of homestay not that he had a preference just an overactive imagination. He knew by the modifications done to his house that he wouldn't be getting an aquatic species or even a small one, but he never thought his homestay would stand over his already tall 6-foot height by easily another couple feet and have skin in a deep crimson red color. She walked up to the door, standing rigidly with a look of determination on her face as if she was being cautious about making a good first impression. That is until she saw what he was wearing, a smile cracked on her face followed by a muffled snort. Then the floodgates burst opened and she started to laugh. It started as just a simple laugh but soon she was clutching her stomach as tears started to threaten to come out at the corners of her eyes. This went on for a solid two minutes all the while Marcus felt as though if he were to drop dead right now he wouldn't mind if it meant he avoided more embarrassment. Finally the tall woman stood upright and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Hehehehe… Agent Brown you never told me I would be staying with someone with such an eye for fashion." She got out while still panting trying to catch her breath. "Damn, I don't think I have ever laughed so hard. Even my stomach is sore."

"Well let's go inside to try and avoid causing poor Mr. Williamson any more undue embarrassment. Why if we're not careful we may have to arrest him for causing harm to a liminal if you laugh to death because of his particular choice of fashion" With that Agent Brown and the red skinned giant walked past a red-faced Marcus who silently closed the door after them. Once they got into the kitchen Agent Brown took it upon herself to introduce the two since Marcus was still working on cooling of his face and the ogre was still chuckling with a wide grin on her face showing off some impressive canines on her jaw. "Marcus Williamson, I would like to introduce you to your homestay, Akari Onigami." Marcus finally getting over the initial embarrassment of his situation (though something told him he would never fully live this off) smiled and decided it would be best to welcome Akari into his home.

"Pleasure to meet you Akari, thought I wished I had known you would be coming today and I could have been given some time to get myself ready and presentable." The last part more directed to Agent Brown who seemingly didn't hear him, having already decided to pour herself a mug of coffee from the pot he brewed when he woke up. He extended a hand up to the crimson skinned girl. Akari on the other was still beaming and grabbed onto his hand and proceeded to shake his entire body with her impressive strength.

"Ah don't worry about it, you made this whole ice-breaking thing so much easier. I never thought in a million years my host would greet me in such cute heart print pajamas. Anyways it is a pleasure to meet you and thank you for taking me in, I can't wait to learn about human society." After releasing a thoroughly shook Marcus she gave him a bow in gratitude. Agent Brown decided to speak up having already gotten her coffee and a seat at the table.

"Alright you two there will be plenty of time for getting to know each other later, for now there are some ground rules that need to be established first." She paused to take a sip of her coffee only to do a spit take. "Marcus! This coffee is terrible what do you do?! Brew it the night before and then drink it cold in the morning?!

"It's your fault for not noticing that the coffee wasn't giving off any heat!" The fact that the coffee had been sitting there since he brewed it at seven flashed across his mind but he thought it best to keep that bit of information to himself. Though he could only hope that this wasn't going to become a habit of hers to come in out of nowhere and make herself at home in his house..

"Whatever, back to business." Agent Brown then proceeded to give the two of them a list of what they could not do. Most of it Marcus was already familiar with, having already read the manual she had given him back when they first talked. It all seemed pretty routine stuff like: Homestays could not leave the house without their host, Humans and linimals could not cause harm to each other and things like that. Thought the final rule she made the biggest point of emphasizing was that under no circumstance can he and Akari ever have sex. This didn't strike Marcus as anything he would have to worry about, being confident about his self-control, sparing a glance at the person who would be living with him for who knows how long. She wasn't ugly by any means, in fact she struck him as quite a beautiful woman who seemed to be rational and clearheaded enough to not try anything risque so he felt she wouldn't try to rush into anything. Nevertheless, he knew he couldn't so he wouldn't so there was no point in thinking about it. Turning back to Agent Brown to listen to the end of her well rehearsed speech, though as he turned back to Agent Brown he missed Akari glancing over at him with a shimmer in her eye as well as the way her mouth curled up in a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyday life with an Oni ch3

 **Alright getting up another chapter in less than three months, new record woot. Anyway, again thanks for all the support and reviews. Now to answer a question I received, I am taking mostly the info from the Monster Girl Encyclopedia about oni for my interpretation of how they may be in the Everyday Life with monster girl world, mainly due to how in the manga we have had only one oni to work with and no actual look at oni culture, so most of it will be made by me. Well enough Q and A onto the story.**

"Alright, that should just about wrap everything up that you two need to know about the Exchange program. Now I have some papers that need to be read, filled out and signed…" Agent Brown was interrupted by a loud groan of annoyance from a less than patient oni who had gone progressively from listening attentively to being bored out of her mind as Agent Brown was rambling on about the many rules and regulations of the program. Marcus wasn't fairing much better as he had already spaced out halfway through her scripted talk that from what he could tell was more or less the same talk she gave him when she signed him onto the program at Matilda's house, only with less flourish and excitement that she had on that day and more rules and decorum. Agent Brown could only sigh at her two charges in front of her, she knew the talk was boring and there was nothing new for either of them to hear, but they could've at least listened to the formal speech she was giving with a little more interest. Sighing she decided to cut her losses. "Alright I suppose the papers can wait till tomorrow to be signed. If that's the case I suppose for the most part I am done here for today." Standing up and stretching out her arms, she walked over to the sink and she dumped the cold coffee down the drain and made her way to the door. Marcus finally snapping back to reality got up to see her out as well as to help move any of Akari's belongings into the house. When they made it to the door Marcus was semi-surprised to already see a pile of suitcases next to the door, chuckling at his bemused expression Agent Brown turned to face Marcus. "Well Mr. Willamson, I leave Akari in your capable hands. I will be by tomorrow to make sure I get these papers signed by you two whether you like it or not and to check up on how you two are getting along." With her work here done for the day she stepped out of the door. As it shut behind her a sudden feeling as though she had forgotten something important came over her, checking her person she felt her keys, wallet and ID badge. Shrugging she decided if it was greatly important she likely would remember it later, besides how much trouble could one oni cause in just one afternoon.

Standing on the other side of the closed-door Marcus could only wonder at what he had gotten himself into, deciding that since he was already stuck in this boat he might as well make the most of it. Returning to the kitchen he saw Akari laying back in her chair twiddling with her white locks of hair out of boredom. Marcus could sympathize with her problem of keeping her attention on someone who was talking for so long, and how it was very draining to her sanity. Looking at the clock he saw that it was almost five. He had to do a double take to make sure he was seeing the right time, had Agent Brown really spent so much time rambling that it was already getting into the evening. Shaking his head at how quickly time can fly when he zones out he turned to his new housemate. "Have trouble listening to people talk for too long to?" Marcus asked Akari.

"Ugh, you don't know the half of it, the way she goes on and on and on. Almost everything she said I either already knew or she told me on our way over here. I mean she is a good enough person don't get me wrong, but she never shuts up." Akari exclaimed throwing her arms into the air for added effect. Marcus chuckled at her dramatics when a rumbling sound broke into the air. Akari's face somehow managed to become even redder as her stomach announced to all present that it was empty. Akari could only look blankly at Marcus as he was trying to hide his laughter, when another rumble came out. This time it was Marcus who could only stare as his face started to heat up in embarrassment. Then the dam broke and the two of them broke out into laughter.

As the laughter was dying down Marcus spoke up. "So, I guess we're both a little hungry after that lecture, come-on I'll show you to your room and help you move your stuff into it. After which I'll get started on supper." Akari grinned widely and gave an enthusiastic thumbs-up at the suggestion. Going to the door they picked up her luggage where Marcus got a good look at the strength of an oni as Akari picked up the rest of the suitcases after he was only able to pick up two and led her up to the guest bedroom. Once there Marcus opened the door to let her in, the room was much larger than his due to the modifications that were done to his house in preparation for Akari. Suddenly said girl dropped her suitcases on the floor and jumped onto the large bed with a flop. Hearing a content sigh as she relaxed into the mattress, Marcus thought it best to give her some time. "So Akari, I'll let you get your stuff unpacked and get settled in while I start working on supper, the bathroom is just across the hall if you want to have a shower to freshen up. Oh, and is there any dietary things I should be aware of before-hand?"

"Nah, I'll eat just about anything, though I do have a bias towards meat." She said lying on her side while propping her head up with her hand to look at her host. Marcus gave her a nod of affirmation as he shut the door to let Akari get her stuff put away. Akari just laid down on her back and stared up at the ceiling, "Never thought I would look up and see the ceiling of a modern home, much less one with a human still living in it." Thinking of her host brought a giggle as she remembered the look on his face when they met and he was still wearing those heart-print pajamas. She wondered if he would ever wear them again after today, she kind of hoped so, they did make for a funny sight. "He seems nice, a little aloof at times but still a good person, nothing like what I would've thought humans would be like. Though I guess it would be a little silly to think all humans would be like the heroes in fairytales." Getting out of her bed she sighing she stared over at the pile of bags she brought with her. "Looks like I better get started with unpacking."

While Akari was getting unpacked, Marcus headed off to the kitchen. Suddenly a thought hit him on his way down the stairs. Quickly he ran to his room and got out of his pajamas. Stepping out he felt a little bit more ready to interact with his housemate. Entering the kitchen, he looked at what he had to make a decent meal for his guest's first meal in his home.

Meanwhile, Akari had just finished putting away the last of her belongings into her new room. Looking around, she started to feel as though she was at home. Although her home wasn't anywhere near as modern as this one was, her people lived in a remote mountain village that had only gotten electricity in the past ten years when governments were starting to try and get the more isolated linimal species up to date on the modern world. She chuckled at the memory of her mother and sisters trying to figure out how a lightbulb worked. She was the only one in her house who seemed to be able to take to the new technology while the rest of her family would only use it when it was necessary. Perhaps that's why when the Exchange program coordinator came to the Oni village looking for interested participants, she jumped at the opportunity, packed up her bags and left that same day with the coordinator. In hindsight, she could've given the decision a little more thought but thinking things through was never her strong point. It was at this moment that she realized that she had not been able to clean herself since yesterday morning while she was waiting at the Exchange program transit terminal, and that had been just by using the sink in the room she was given to stay in until they found her a host. Deciding it would be best to have a proper washing before eating with her host she made her way across the hall.

Stepping into the bath room she was amazed by the look of it, considering back home they still didn't have modern washing facilities, the elders deciding that the local hot springs were good enough. Now she had been given a rundown by how these things work while in transit, but to use it herself took some testing to get the water at a good temperature, but eventually she was enjoying her first modern shower. It wasn't as relaxing as a soak in the springs, but the beating of the water had its own relaxing charm. Finishing with her shower she dried herself off and went to get herself ready to eat.

Marcus heard the water shut off as he was putting the finishing touches to the meal. Wiping off his hands he started up the stairs to tell Akari that supper was ready. "Hey Akari the foods rea…" Marcus was stopped mid-way through telling his guest that supper was ready by the sight in front of him. Apparently, Marcus had been living on his home for too long and forgot the importance of knocking on a door before entering, especially when entering a lady's room. In front of him Akari was standing there like a deer caught in headlights wearing nothing but a pair of tiger print panties. Marcus could feel his face catch on fire as he tried to stammer out an apology, Akari on the other hand snapped out of her shock quickly and reacted the only way she knew how.

"AAAAAH! GET OUT!" She grabbed the nearest thing to her which happened to be one of her now empty suitcases and threw it at the intruder. It was at this moment Marcus got his second taste to the impressive strength of the oni, as the force of the impact sent him flying down the stairs. While dazed he could hear a door slamming. Shakenly he staggered up once the birds stopped flying around his head. Immediately he was hit with a feeling of guilt.

"God dammit, why am I such an idiot! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! She probably thinks I'm some kind of pervert trying to sneak a peek at a woman changing! Come on you idiot everyone knows you knock on a door before just barging in! ARGH" Marcus spent the next minute to berate himself. He would have kept on going, but was stopped when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Turning he saw Akari, now fully dressed with a slight tinge of pink in her cheeks. She was looking away from him as she approached. Marcus decided that he would at least try and salvage his reputation with Akari and face the consequences. "Akari, I'm sorr…"

"I'm SORRY!" Akari suddenly shouted while bowing down to a confused Marcus.

"What?!"

"When you walked in you surprised me while I was thinking, and my instincts made me react violently towards you and caused you pain. I'm so sorry please don't have the Interspecies exchange program deport me because of my idiotic rashness!" Marcus could see tears threatening to start running out of her eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait! You're apologizing to me?! Akari I should be apologizing to you, I was the one who entered your room without knocking and invaded your privacy. So, no please forgive me for my stupidity!" After Marcus made his own apology the two of them could only look at each other when Akari snickered. Wiping the tears from her eyes she stood up straight.

"Heh, we haven't known each other for more than a day and we're already apologizing to each other for being idiots. Looks like we both have a lot to learn if we're going to be living together. What do you say let bygones be bygones?" she asked holding out her hand.

Marcus smiled, "I guess we both really do have a lot to learn about living together. But might as well let this be water under the bridge." He said while shaking her hand.

"So, you were saying something about grub?"

"Supper's ready, go grab a seat in the kitchen and I'll bring you your food." Marcus barely finished his sentence, before Akari was rushing to the kitchen to grab a seat and wait for her meal. Marcus could only shake his head as he went to get their food. Before long two plates were placed on the table, and they sat down to eat. Akari was digging into her food with the savagery of a starved wolf, before Marcus had even eaten his first bit.

"Oh wait! Forgot the drinks, what would like to drink Akari?"

"Mmcamlhem!" Akari muttered out through a mouth full of food.

"What was that?" Marcus asked as he poured himself a glass of water.

Swallowing her food, she started again. "Sorry about that, I said alcohol. I don't really care what kind really I'm really interested in trying the types of brews you humans have." Akari enthusiastically proclaimed.

"Well that may be a problem, I don't drink." Marcus said leaning against the counter.

"WHAT?! THERE'S PEOPLE WHO DON'T DRINK?!" Akari shouted as she stood up in surprise. "HOW CAN PEOPLE GO WITHOUT THAT SENSATION OF LIQUOR GOING DOWN YOUR THROAT!? THAT WONDERFUL FEELING OF RELAXATION AS ONES MIND DRIFTS OFF, THAT INTOXICATING AROMA THAT HITS YOU HARDER THAN A LANDSLIDE?!"

"Hmm? Guess I just never cared much for alcohol, I like to keep my wits about me. I'm guessing drinking is an important thing to oni?" Marcus questioned.

"Well yeah, I mean if you ignore those prudish blue oni who think they're above a drink or two, a drink to us oni is pretty much tradition as old as the hills. Pretty much everything has a drink go along with it. But I mean I suppose I am supposed to be learning human culture so I guess I'll just have a…"

"Wait! I just remembered, wait here." Marcus took off for the stairs leading to his basement. When he came back he was holding a couple bottles of liquid. "Here, my friend Everett sometimes buys me bottles of the stuff as a joke to try and get me to start drinking with him, that and he sometimes leaves some here thinking I wouldn't know about them. Well I guess he will be the one giving you a bit of a taste of home tonight." Marcus said while placing the bottles down in front of Akari, he turned to get her a glass to drink from when he heard a bottle being opened. Turning around Akari was already drinking straight from the bottle, pausing to sigh in contentment of the flavor. Marcus guessed at the Oni having a high tolerance due to her species' nature. Though he was a little shocked when by the time, he sat down Akari had already gone through half the bottle.

Over dinner Marcus talked with Akari about her village. Already he could tell she was getting drunk as she started ranting about her family and how dumb they were when a lightbulb burnt out and they thought they had broken it by flipping the switch too hard. She then went on to talk about the one sister she didn't see as "dumb" but not out of respect, no more due to her being as she called it "a blue skinned pansy" and that she was a pain to be around due to her having a club shoved up where it didn't belong. At this point she started giggling like a child at her own jokes as she finished her plate, while Marcus had to admit that while it was a little funny to see her like this, she had also drunken three of the five bottles he had brought up and she was trying to get a start on the fourth. Deciding that she had had enough he got up and took the bottles from her drunken grasp. Placing them on the counter he moved to help her to her bed to sleep off the alcohol, even thought it was early in the evening she didn't put up much of a fight when he told her it was bed time. As they stumbled to the stairs Akari had to lean on Marcus for support. Right before they reached the stairs Akari leaned down and whispered something into Marcus' ear.

"You know, I was a bit happy you got to see me in only my undies…" This made Marcus sputter but he somehow kept guiding her when she whispered another thing to him. "You know, I would be okay if you wanted to see them again... or more." This was the straw that broke the camel's back and Marcus tripped in surprise, causing Akari to fall as well landing on him. Once he got his bearings he tried to get up only to find that without her own strength added he was unable to pick up Akari's impressive size.

"Akari can you get off me?" Marcus' question was met by the sound of loud snoring. "AKARI!" It was no use she was completely out. Marcus struggled for what may have been an hour or two before accepting his fate and tried to get into some semblance of comfort for the night. Likely due to the events of the day, as well as the past two hours of struggling, Marcus found himself drifting off surprisingly easily considering his position. Soon his soft snores were joining Akari's in a chorus that rang throughout the house.


End file.
